


Grocery Shopping With Larry

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is an irresponsible grocery shopper and Harry is a health-nut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping With Larry

I don’t understand why you won’t let me shop for groceries by myself,” Louis whined.

“Because you never come back with anything I can actually make into a meal,” Harry stated.

“You can absolutely make chocolate, banana yogurt, and beer into a meal!” Louis exclaimed indignantly.  Harry shot him a look.

 

“You’ll get fat on that.  It’s not healthy,” Harry said.

“That’s why I drink tea!” Louis pointed out.

“Tea doesn’t take care of all of your nutritional needs, Lou!”

Louis frowned.  ”You’re such a health nut.  This is probably the last year I’ll be able to eat like this before my metabolism goes to shit.”

“May as well get in the habit of eating healthily now, then,” Harry pointed out.  Louis grumbled the rest of the way to the store.

It wasn’t that he was completely comfortable with his stomach - he wasn’t.  (He didn’t like his thighs all that much, either.)  But he had long since accepted them as just part of life and didn’t really care anymore.  He was really far too lazy to do anything about it, anyway.  Exercising was too much work and way too time consuming, and Louis just didn’t like quinoa the way Harry did.  It didn’t help that Louis was a picky eater.  But Harry knew what he liked and what he didn’t, and cooked with what Louis liked as the basic outline for most of their meals.)

So Harry ended up getting a few new things he was excited about.  (Louis didn’t know why, it was just some fancy rice and smelly cheese.)  And Louis successfully snuck in:

  * Half a bag of butter popcorn flavored jelly beans (they were Harry’s favorites)
  * Chocolate whipped cream (Harry’s weak spot)
  * Key lime pie flavored whipped yogurt (“Not too bad.”)
  * 1 individually wrapped cupcake (“Moderation.”)



He did not manage to sneak in:

  * Frozen mozzarella sticks (“They’re like cardboard, anyway.”)
  * Spinach-artichoke dip (“I can make it better.”)
  * A pre-roast chicken (“I’ll make chicken this week.”)
  * A bag of chocolate Donettes (“Those taste like lard.”)
  * Powder hot chocolate (“I’ll make some fresh tonight.”)
  * Frozen breakfast sandwhiches that Niall raved over (“I make you breakfast every morning, you twat!”)



All in all it was a pretty good trip for Louis, because Harry usually resisted the chocolate whipped cream.  Harry also got them generic honey, because he was sick of Louis complaining about how the local stuff made his tea taste weird.

“Wanna come to the gym with me tomorrow?” Harry asked, setting the bags down on the kitchen counter.

“When have I  _ever_  said yes to that?” Louis asked.  ”Besides, I recall you once saying that you ‘liked your men soft and squishy’.”

Harry grinned and kissed him.  ”You have a good memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Props to you if you caught the Fallout reference.


End file.
